


《书店里的月亮》第35章

by PPeach



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPeach/pseuds/PPeach





	《书店里的月亮》第35章

陈清星的眸子暗了暗，捧起他的脸吻了下去。

陈清星的舌头轻轻滑进顾幸乐的口腔，引着他柔软的舌头和自己的辗转交缠。顾幸乐感觉到他在引导自己，觉得自己的吻技受到了怀疑，调皮地咬了咬陈清星的下嘴唇，趁他反应的一瞬翻身把陈清星压在身下。陈清星看他一脸“我很厉害！”的表情，并不做什么动作，只任他掌握接吻的主动权。

不知道吻了多久，顾幸乐只觉得身上热得厉害，下意识准备脱下自己的卫衣，刚掀起衣摆又放下了，下决心一定要做后脱衣服的那个人。

顾幸乐把自己的手伸进衣服里试了试温度，觉得不冰就把右手伸进了陈清星的衣服里，用食指轻轻从他腰侧往上移动，感觉到陈清星的体温也已经明显不正常了，咧嘴偷笑了一下。

但接下来该做什么，顾幸乐不知道，而且他还觉得自己已经快要呼吸不上来了。

陈清星见他停下了动作，还气喘得越来越厉害，笑着移开嘴唇，“别忘了呼吸。”顾幸乐听到这句话正羞恼着，陈清星就反身把他压回去，低下头用也有些喘的声音在他耳边说：“乖，我来。”

陈清星像顾幸乐刚刚那样把手伸进他衣服里，也用食指从他腰侧往上移，但手刚触碰到顾幸乐的皮肤，他整个人就僵住了。

陈清星吻住他的唇，用轻柔的吻慢慢安抚他，让他放松下来。等他不再那么紧绷，又开始情动时，陈清星的吻也慢慢移至他的脸颊上，再到他耳侧，也像顾幸乐一样轻轻添了一下他的耳垂，然后含住他的耳垂吮了几下，离开时还轻轻咬了咬。

手指移动到顾幸乐胸前的小点时微微用力捏了捏，被刺激到的顾幸乐轻轻呻吟了一声，意识到自己先出了声觉得自己又落了下风，就咬紧嘴唇想把声音和情绪都关住。

陈清星把手移到顾幸乐的背后，搂着他的腰，拥着他和自己贴近些。另一只手把顾幸乐的衣服推高，让吻从他的小腹开始，一路经腰上，到肋骨，到胸前，到锁骨和脖子，最后停留在顾幸乐的敏感点上，轻轻地舔吻，偶尔也轻轻咬一下。顾幸乐觉得陈清星的舌头到哪儿，自己身上的火就烧到哪儿。

拥着他的手又慢慢向下滑动，顺着他的卫裤边缘伸进去，贴在他臀上。轻轻地揉了揉，便把手覆上顾幸乐已经硬起来好一会儿的某处。

感觉到陈清星的手伸进裤子里时顾幸乐就开始紧张，第一次被人触碰隐私地带的刺激感让他夹紧了双腿。陈清星轻轻分开他的腿，跪躺进他两腿之间，用手抚了抚小顾幸乐，便用手指圈握住，开始轻轻地缓慢套弄，前端逐渐溢出些许滑腻，让他套弄的动作更加顺畅，也让顾幸乐的快感节节攀升。

顾幸乐觉得有些受不住，原本紧张地捏住床单的手也寻过去环住陈清星的脖子拉近两人之间的距离，让陈清星从自己胸前抬起头，让他的胸膛紧紧地抵住自己的，又把唇迎上去和他接吻。

随着陈清星手上的动作节奏慢慢变快，顾幸乐下意识把陈清星抱得更紧了，出于害羞不想让陈清星看见自己一脸意乱情迷被欲望俘获的样子，便错开脸把头搁到他肩上，但喉头还是溢出了些压抑不住的呻吟声。羞耻心和好胜心作祟，他紧紧地咬住自己的下嘴唇，不想出声。

陈清星听他喘声突然停了，偏过头去看到他把嘴唇咬得通红，又吻上去用舌头温柔地顶开他咬住嘴唇的牙齿。等顾幸乐彻底放松下来，陈清星在他耳边轻声说:“阿幸，别压着声音，我喜欢听。”

陈清星热热的呼吸吹得顾幸乐耳朵一阵酥麻，听到话的内容顾幸乐作祟的什么心都失了守，一时没控制住让欲望攀上了顶点，泄了出来。最后一刻顾幸乐喘着粗气，狠狠地紧紧地搂着陈清星的脖子。

从快感中逐渐捡回理智，意识到除了自己小腹上沾了一些，绝大部分都弄到陈清星衣服上了，顾幸乐急忙从床头柜上拿纸巾给陈清星擦，“对···对不起啊。” 

陈清星坐起身把自己和顾幸乐身上简单处理过后，看着他笑，顾幸乐被他看得又羞又窘，“对不起···我不是故意的······”我也没想到竟然这么快……当然后半句他说不出口。

陈清星抱着他轻吻了下他的唇，“傻瓜，没关系。”

“我也可以帮你······”顾幸乐主动开口。

“乖，不用，你休息会儿去洗个澡，我去换下衣服然后做晚饭，我刚看到阿姨给你发短信说晚饭你自己搞定。”陈清星帮他理了理凌乱的头发。

“那···那下次，下次我帮你。”顾幸乐把头埋在他怀里说。

陈清星把他的衣服拉回原来的位置，“你再不知道害怕乱点火的话，下次可能就不止到这个程度了。”

“那也挺好的。”说完这句话顾幸乐就钻出陈清星的怀抱，扯过被子把自己遮起来，躺在被窝里闷闷地说：”你快去做饭吧，我饿了。衣服从我衣柜里拿就行了。”

陈清星看着悄悄从被沿露双眼睛偷偷看自己的害羞的人儿，心化成一滩温热的水。


End file.
